epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Beat vs Banksy. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_graffiti I used a lot of terms for here, so if there's a ref that you might not understand, just check there. Time for another guest battle! We've got Joe here writing for Banksy. :D Many, many thanks to him, yee. He did a way better job as him than I ever could've hoped to have done by myself, seriously. 'Main protagonist of the Jet Set Radio series, Beat, and modern graffiti artist, Banksy, face off in a match-up of graffiti artists.' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Taxcu7Z_ifA Battle (Starts at 0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Beat:' (0:22) You better get set if you try to mess with Jet Set. I'm a Sega Superstar. You just can’t Beat the best. Your art’s a pessimistic anchor, Bankster. You’re nothing but a prankster. You’ll tanker; it’s your fate, sir, when you try to step to this Graffiti Gangster! My pieces are burning through Tokyo-to, and slap on faster than a sticker. Headline: Banksy's Butchering Bristol; I’ll call you graffiti’s Jack the Ripper. I’m outrunning the cops, and I’ll mop up your flops. You better stop, or else I’ll have to have you exit through the diss shop. You’re a political animal. Stick to crawling into zoos. I’m cruising through Shibuya-cho in the Future with my shoes. You make me throw-up, chump, and I’ll make you go bankrupt. Better out than in with you. Plus, everyone prefers subs, not dubs. 'Banksy:' (0:56) Your Combos don't hit, try and Race me on the Strip, Where I'll Nick the win from this Subway Surfer's grip. Spitting sick politics from the Olympics to Paris. You're hardly an artist, and you couldn't hope to Beat This. You'll be like a Tab of Gum when I chew through your Rude crew. Rhymes dark like Cube, you're a mere Snoop with no Groove. Behold the face of the composed Van Gogh and skates will roll, Then I'll exterminate your whole patrol, it'll be Pest Control. You're a hack, a Rat, can't withstand my Massive Attack, Whilst your rap Level of Threat is Unacceptable and whack. Try to Grind with Banksy and you'll find you can't diss me, When I leave one less runaway terrorising Graffiti City. 'Beat:' (1:30) Don't even speak of my crew, man. You've got real balls to always hide. When I Kabuki Jam, you'll be banging your head against the brick walls that I grind. I spit out more Poison than my foes in any battle rap, While you're just busy ripping off some old-ass stenciled rat. Just stop this shit. You try too hard to make people feel bad, With those dead men and jumpsuits, and a rip-off of Disneyland. Banksy tried to keep the beat, then tried to beat Beat? How ironic! Use your Think Tank for once, while I go and chill with Sonic. 'Banksy:' (1:53) You're frivolous and mischievous which leads to the imminent, Infamous and villainous murder of limitless citizens and innocents. You're too ignorant and insolent to see that your game causes, An increase in Gang Warfare and fighting on your doorstep. How could you see such notoriety as a boost to society? My work stands alone as a rebel, but both silently and defiantly. I angrily clash with apathy, agilely committing my banditry. Now you better leg it, just like I'm your unloving family. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (The sound of a spray can shaking is heard, and the logo is spraypainted on parts at a time.) EPIIIC...RAAAAPP...BAAAATTLLESS...VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYYY!!! Poll Who won? Beat Banksy Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Trivia *This is the first battle of Season 2 to feature a non-fictional character, lmao. Category:Blog posts